User talk:Jay ten
Archive 1 Archive 2 Thanks Hi, Jay. Thanks for reverting that edit that was done to my story The Abalone Thief back to the way it was. I read your story The Woman In Red. It's classic pasta: fun, playful, suspenseful and it moved quickly and never felt clunky or forced. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:53, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: ? I do have Skype, however my account's name contains my full name, and I don't feel comfortable sharing that online (not because of you, but because talk pages are public and I like anonymity). I'll create a new account for the wiki tomorrow & give you the username for that. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:54, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Signing My Stories Hey I'm sorry, I was editing a lot of my stories and was signing them, but I wasn't quite sure just how to. I noticed you were going back and doing so correctly, and I wanted to save you a little work. How do you do that? I'm sorry if I created more work for you. Icarus88 (talk) 23:28, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: /x/ I would hold off as they may be using it to build reality/a basis for their story. I would copy a line from the story and question and see if it comes up on any reddit search. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:20, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :/x/ is 4chan, not reddit. https://boards.4chan.org/x/ LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:39, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::And Skel comes sweeping in, proving how little I know of the interwebz. Touché. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:44, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::It's probably just that you dropped your monocle and read it wrong while looking through the smoke from your pipe. :::Jay Ten (talk) 01:49, February 12, 2015 (UTC) No problem, haha. I would create a category for 4chan/x/ pastas to make that less confusing, but unfortunately it's kind of difficult to tell if a pasta originated from there since everyone is anonymous and old posts are automatically pruned by the software. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:56, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Ah but you see, I wrote this story based off of what happened in life. I actually didn't like camping til we got the trailer. And the only reason I added Young Girl is because you reminded me that classical music is actually my second favorite. Thanks for accepting my pasta! Re: userpages You may. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:49, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :Just let us know in instances of repeated offenses. ~~~~ Is the template. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:50, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Question Hey. Are nonadmin or regular users with no official standing adble to mark a pasta for review? RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 18:23, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks I found out how but still messed up on the because I forgot to change it to Source but its whatever. Thanks though. RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 18:40, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey, since you've accepted my pasta "Radio Music" no one has commented on it... is there something wrong with it or am I just being impatient? I don't know... it just doesn't feel good to think that no one has read my pasta yet... is there a way to find out how many people viewed it at least? RynaTheBush (talk) 23:47, February 13, 2015 (UTC)RynaTheBush Yeah I know, I'll be patient, that's why I quietly messaged you :) thanks for the advice Hello there. I have just published a story and I would like to ask you to delete the comments that have gathered from the previous story under the same name. (Link) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cleansing?venotify=created Lorgerthar (talk) 21:31, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to bother again Hello? I am sorry to bother you again but I am rather bad with Wiki sites, could you please tell me why does my page have a notebook and a + next to it instead of notebook and a pen? Thank you. Lorgerthar (talk) 21:36, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for the info! I will be sure to thank him! Lorgerthar (talk) 21:46, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Why Did you edit my story? Do people see that I was the one who worte it? Improperly Filed Story? I've been having difficulty finding my story "The Whimsy-Box" in the submitted stories pages - other people have told me they can see it just fine on Items/Objects, but I can't find it at all unless I specifically search for it. Do you know why tihs is? ~Zagredeus (talk) 01:36, February 18, 2015 (UTC) I am new to this, so what do you mean it's like another story, or just a wall of text? I don't really understand what you mean, or how this all works. Just curious.Ikebukuroghoul (talk) 17:11, February 18, 2015 (UTC)Ikebukuro Ghoul RE: Your story Well that's unfortunate, but nothing for me to get upset over. Though I would like to know of the story similar to my own. Regardless, you were fair enough and clear with your point. I could have spaced my paragraphs better. Thank you for your time. Ikebukuroghoul (talk) 17:40, February 18, 2015 (UTC)Ikebukuro Ghoul Hi, Jay I like your new avatar: the Marquis de Sade- very nice. Since you always seem to enjoy my stories I wanted to let you know I just posted my entry for the freestyle finals: The Long List, I think you will like it; it is very deviant and way fucked up. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:49, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Question Can I bug you for a minute? How do you get your name on the bottom of your stories? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:36, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Since you really enjoyed my contest entry Heat Death, your opinion of my finalist entry here would be highly valued as well! ~ Avenging Angel (talk) 01:04, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Vomit Hound Done. An explanation: I believe any user can remove their story, but it is still viewable to rollbacks and admins for reference. I deleted the story, so maybe that did it. Feel free to check. (If it's still there, I'm at a loss for how to completely remove it.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:47, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :I'd assume that was the case as rollbacks can view threads/close/can bypass naming/filters(?) them, but an admin/crat still would benefit from seeing it. (I can still look it up btw...) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:03, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::From the man that brought you: "Oh Jeebus, how does Emp even formulate sentences into a coherent story let alone recognize the inherent quality of a story, "The Vomit Hound". A masterpiece by Jay ten! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:24, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Didn't you know? I'm the wiki's master of self-deprecation? (From ass-min to bad-a-crat) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:52, February 22, 2015 (UTC) New Story Hi Jay. Just finished a story called Walk Amongst the Living. Hoping you'll give it a read whenever you can.--GarbageFactory (talk) 09:21, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I appreciate the kind words. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 01:14, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Lovecraftian is a genre of horro. Stop removing it, please. It is in the correct genre and tag. Bug cat (talk) 02:56, February 25, 2015 (UTC) King vs Kubrick I know you are a total horror geek and I always respect your intelligent thoughts, so, dude, King or Kubrick? I'm assuming you will go with Empry and me and say Kubrick, will you surprise me? Leave a comment on my blog, I really am curious as to what you think, Jay. I got one Kubrick hater. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:29, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :Do it Jay, peer pressure! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:39, February 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Double peer pressure??? Just joking, I understand. I am probably going to ask Blacknumber1 tonight. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:40, February 26, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit chapter published Hey Jay, Just finished and posted the next chapter in my Tobit series. Please check it out at: Tobit: Blood and Obligations Banningk1979 (talk) 07:25, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Well said! As always, well said, my friend. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:47, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Emotionless Too harsh? Fuck that guy, let the community rip him apart for all I care. Where are his stories? It would be one thing if he was out here laying his soul bare for all to see, but he only posted two stories, and doesn't even have them up on his page. It takes some guts to post yourself up here for all and sundry to ridicule and edit. Whatever, I'm a bad judge on what's too much. Nothing is too much for me! I'm untamable! - sprouts hair and begins to howl at the full moon HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:24, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: *Jay keeps trying to get a slow clap going despite the fact that the CP wiki is have none of it.* Thanks, I think I'll let someone else tag it and set it up, don't wanna dirty the whole thing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:39, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: BM Honestly, I'm surprised that book didn't start a movement. (Don't judge me...) It was the shit. (I'm only human!) I don't know, the lack of quotations in dialogue and missing apostrophes from contractions took some getting used to but, the ending was worth sticking through. (I know that's how McCarthy writes, but it's still annoying when you're trying to figure out what's being spoken or acted out. The synopsis at the start seemed kind of pointless and midway through, I just stopped reading them as it spoiled events. ("An ambush" in particular.) I enjoyed the showdown at the oasis with the judge, but would have liked a bit more resolution in the Kid's story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:49, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Broadcast signal Why did you get rid of the video? It fit the story RE: em dash Oh, snap. Thanks, dood! XD Umbrello (talk) 19:48, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Fairytale I have just written the sweetest little fairytale. It is just charming. Enjoy hehehe Rumplestilskin HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:24, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Rumplestilskin Hi, Jay. So, it's embarassing as hell, but as you pointed out, I misspelled Rumplestiltskin. Can you show me how to do that thing where the title gets changed but if you put the wrongly spelled title in it goes there, too. (Did that sentence make sense?) It's just that I sent it out on Facebook and I don't want people to click on it and see the page that says it got deleted. Or even do it for me, you know how I am with these infernal machines. I would owe you one. I hope you are feeling better. Thanks so much. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:25, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Rumpelstiltskin Rumpelstiltskin is how the Grimm Brothers spelled it and that's fine with me. Just noticed you got promoted: congratulations! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:57, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:16, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Peer pressure Come on, Jay, you've read enough cliches to add to Words! I'd honestly love to hear where you'd take it! Snuff film stroy line would be just great! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:59, March 9, 2015 (UTC) New micro I just wrote a micro. 300 words. It's a silly little thing but I thought you might want to read it. The Fearless Vampire Killing Brothers HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:58, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Author's notes How do I add author's notes to a pasta? I wrote a story for Natalo's blog requesting stories that end in "I could never go back" and I want to state that in the beginning. If you want to check it out, it's micro, here it is The Music Lover. Thanks so much, Jay. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:46, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Skype Just got an account. HumboldtLycanthrope. So, will Mike and I type our questions and answers back and forth? Thanks Jay HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:24, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I added my Busey Bat Shit Crazy Badge to my wall! I can skype! I am an official Skyper. I feel so tech saavy. I've chatted with Empy and MikeMacGee. If you ever want to talk about anything, oh I don't know, snuff films and what not, feel free to hit me up. I'm HumboldtLycanthrope (of course I am) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:21, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Story Heya, Jay. Wrote a short one for Natalo's challenge. Walk-In if you're so inclined.--GarbageFactory (talk) 13:03, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Curses! I thought you might find this as funny as I did, and I can trust you not to make hateful remarks. The following is an excerpt from a book I got for Christmas a couple years ago, Ripley’s Believe It or Not! Unbelievable True Stories (2012, Ripley Publishing). This is on page 190, which helpfully has the phrase “Mystical Powers Thwarted” at the top of the page. What this Sharma guy did is just an embarrassment to people in general, but hey, it’s still better than when that bunch tried to make contact with the spirit of Princes Diana on live television several years ago. ~rubs temples~ My wisecracks are in brackets. On a side note, I saw you earned the Sleep Experiment Test Subject badge. Congratulations! Sceptic challenges guru to kill him live on TV (That's the exact spelling they used in the article) When tantric guru Pandit Surender Sharma boasted on an Indian talk show that he could kill a man within three minutes using only his mystical powers, disbeliever Sanal Edamaruku said bluntly, “Go on then – kill me.” Sharma was at first reluctant to take up the challenge but eventually agreed to perform a series of rituals designed to kill Mr. Edamaruku on live television – a sure-fire ratings winner if there ever was one. The guru began by chanting mantras, then he sprinkled water on Mr. Edamaruku before waving a knife out, he’s got a knife! and then ruffling the sceptic’s hair. that was a rip-off! This went on for several hours, but his intended victim remained very much alive, smiling for the cameras and mocking the increasingly agitated holy man. Desperate to save face, Sharma accused him of praying to the gods for protection, but Mr. Edamaruku replied that he was an atheist. [~plays “Zonk!” music from Let’s Make A Deal~] Finally, Sharma resorted to foul play, pressing his thumbs hard enough against Mr. Edamaruku’s temples to kill him in a conventional manner until the show’s anchor ordered him to stop. the blazes, man!? You can just turn in your holy man ring and tie tack because you’re no longer worthy of the title! So, the guru claimed that he needed to conduct an elaborate ritual that had to be done at night, outdoors, and only after he had slept with a woman, drunk alcohol, eaten meat and rubbed his body in ash. [He had to do those things, or he was just looking for an excuse to do those things?] The two men agreed to go to an outdoor studio that night, where Sharma, surrounded by flames, white smoke, a voodoo doll and a chorus of chanters are so many wisecracks I could insert here, tried once more to kill his adversary, but still to no avail. At midnight, the anchor finally declared it was game over. Sceptic 1: Mystic 0. didn’t know that there were people who spelled ‘skeptic’ that way.” “Dude, if that’s the only thing here that’s confusing you, you’re my hero.” Raidra (talk) 00:54, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :I'm glad you liked it! It's great when con artists get their comeuppance. Shoot, I'm waiting for the "Long Island Medium" to go down! You really do wonder which camp this guy fell into (genuinely believing his own hype or just a typical con artist), but either way you can imagine the following conversation occurring. :Sharma- I have to kill this guy to protect my honor! :TV Host- You lost your honor five hours ago! :I hope you get a copy of that book because there really are a lot of interesting items. A few are gruesome, but it's a great read. In fact, I might just post a couple more items. Which would you rather hear about first - the sauna championship finals gone horribly wrong (one of the gruesome stories I mentioned) or the woman who accidentally cut off Internet access to two countries? :Sure, I'd say it's time to archive my talk page. Just let me know how and I'll take a stab at it. Thanks! Raidra (talk) 01:38, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Empty Board I was puzzling over that earlier. It appears that a user tried to submit a story to the writer's workshop, but accidentally posted it into the discussion thread (which I did not know existed). I removed it and Underscorre has corrected the user. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:32, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Saun- AAHHH! Sweet mercy, NOOO!!! It seems to have worked! I didn't do it perfectly, but your instructions were good and easy to follow. Thanks! Here are both stories. By request, the sauna story is first. I was tempted not to have commentary, but then I decided to after all because this is so freaky it needs it. This is on page 45. The sauna sportsmen who cooked themselves (The title gives you fair warning about what you’re in for with this one) In 2010, the sauna world championships in Finland came to an inevitable end. end”?! You suspected this might happen!? You monsters! As the competition heated up enhances a horror story like sauna-related puns, the field was thinned to two sauna athletes had their pictures on the Sauna Wheaties box, Russian contestant Vladimir Ladyzhenskiy and five-time champion Timo Kaukonen from Finland. As temperatures inside the sauna soared to 230ºF (110ºC) – slow cooking in a family oven – Kaukonen began to show signs of discomfort and organizers pulled him out. Ladyzhenskiy followed, only to collapse outside. After seven minutes in such intense heat they had literally begun to cook, with scalded skin sliding off their flesh, this point I thought, “Skin can do that!?” and both were rushed to the hospital. I’d certainly hope so! Ladyzhenskiy was pronounced dead shortly afterwards, while Kaukonen was badly burned and fell into a coma from which he awoke after two months. His verdict? “I should have quit sooner.” is always 20/20. I do give him credit for admitting it and not putting up some front, like, “No, I could’ve stayed in! I could’ve stayed in all day long!” Putting their lives on the line did not bring them glory. As neither of the men had left the sauna of their own accord, the championship was awarded to Finnish competitor Ikka Pöyhiä, who had already vacated the human oven safely. At the time of writing, the future of the Sauna World Championships was in doubt. again, I’d certainly hope so! The other one is on page 177. Woman accidentally cuts off nation’s Internet While scavenging for copper to sell as scrap, a 75-year-old Georgian woman sliced through an underground fiber-optic cable and cut off Internet access to the whole of Armenia for five hours. had to resort to buying pornographic magazines Large parts of Georgia, which provides 90% of Armenia’s Internet, and Azerbaijan were also affected. don’t understand this story. Do European countries not have warning signs/markers for utilities, and why can’t Armenia provide its own Internet? I don’t know about West Virginia, but in Ohio (where I’m from) and Kentucky (where most of my family is from) there’s been an epidemic of copper thefts (as well as deaths caused by electrocution resulting from attempted copper thefts). If this keeps up then one day we’ll be listening to the radio or television and hear, “A would-be copper thief caused the entire state to lose Internet access today…” Raidra (talk) 20:12, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :You're certainly welcome for the cringes and laughs! "I'd say they're just lucky there weren't any cannibals around." That comment made me wonder just who it was who came up with this event. I assume that was the worst day in the history of competitive sauna (or whatever they call the sport), but if it weren't then I'd hate to know what was! :-0 As for the copper thieves, you're absolutely right. We've heard some stories, and sadly enough members of my kinfolk have been robbed (though thankfully not when anyone was home). Still, the idea of confronting drug-addicted thieves with a line from the 1980s version of Scarface is pretty funny! Raidra (talk) 00:54, March 21, 2015 (UTC) New Pasta I have just completed a story for Koromo's mythology challenge: Sons of Odin. I do not believe it will disappoint. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:23, March 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: This is why I can't have nice things! I deleted it just to be safe, anyway it seemed more like the guy was trolling than anything. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:06, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :I'll try to resolve it, I would assume as it is technically April 1st (according to the wiki clock.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:28, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::God help us, I'm scratching my head over it right now and trying to puzzle it out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:38, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :::I did it! *Wiki explodes, blasting us all back to the age of Locats* That took longer than it should have. Thanks for reverting those edits and doing damage control. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:27, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Hey man sorry it's taken me a while to get back to you. E-mail is Mccw2003@aol.com. I don't have a skype. Never even been on it. Another old fart characteristic. Contact me anytime bro. Thanks for the spotlight decision. Blacknumber1 (talk) 17:32, April 1, 2015 (UTC) And Then there were none I didn't mean to change the other story. for a second i thought that was mine and was vandalized. I'm basically mindscrewed right now by this. स्काइप You got a Skype, Jay? I'm slyguy651. --k-0-r-0-m-0 (talk) 13:13, April 5, 2015 (UTC)